Total Drama Left 4 Dead
by Sunslicer2
Summary: What happens when to Wawanakwa has been invaded by the Infected? What happens when the campers start to slowly be killed off, without even realizing what is really happening? You'll have to read to find out.
1. The Realization, Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TDI/A/WT or any of its characters. I also do not own Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2. If I did, Bill would have never died.

**Dedicated to: **Kobold Necromancer and Winter-Rae. KN being my favorite TDI writer and Winter-Rae being my favorite LFD2 writer.

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Realization

"Aargh!"

The Screaming Gophers all woke with a sudden jolt.

"What was that?" Cody said.

"How the hell we know!" Heather exclaimed.

"Aargh!" the scream repeated.

"Noah, you're a geek. What is it?" Justin teased.

"If you must know, which all probably must, I believe that this island has been invaded by-." Before he could finish a tongue wrapped around his neck, strangling him from the open window.

"What the friggin' hell is that!" Leshawna screamed in terror.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Owen yelled. "My mommy said I couldn't use words like that."

While the Screaming Gophers started arguing about something as trivial as that, they forgot about Noah, who was henceforth, incapacitated. Izzy, who had not gotten caught up in the argument had started trying to pry the wet, slippery tongue off Noah's neck.

"Oh! I know what to do! Just wait here! Let me get my chainsaw. Now where did I put it?" Izzy begin shifting through Heather's luggage, most likely where she hid it in case of authorities. "Here it is!" she said pulling out an axe. "Oh, oops. Wrong one." She through the axe over her shoulder and managed to cut the tongue off Noah.

"That you God! Thank you God!" Noah proceeded to kneel and began praying. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He then stood up. "And you!" he said pointing at Izzy. "You almost got me killed! You threw that effin' axe at me! You could have gotten me killed!"

"Yes, I could have! But did I?" Izzy said, pointing a finger.

"Do you see these tongue burns on my throat?"

"Yes."

"Well they were caused by your incompetence!"

"Nuh-uh! It was caused by our _team's _incompetence."

"You should have left me to die," he said, going over to sit on one of the bunks.

"Oh here's a katana if you want to use it," Izzy said, handing him the ninja sword with a sincere smile.

"I am just tempted to use it," he replied, rubbing his temples.

After a few moments of silence, Beth finally spoke up. "What do you guys think happened to the Killer Bass?"

* * *

"You friggin' little beast!" Duncan shouted at the carcass of Hunter, in which he stabbed to death with his pocketknife. "You killed my Princess!" he stabbed the beast one last time before he turned to his teammates. "Well what are you standing there for? Go get some shovels and dig her a grave!"

"Dude, whoa, whoa, whoa, we ain't going out there," Geoff said, pointing to the door. "That thing," he said now pointing at the Hunter, "came from out there," he said pointing at the door again.

"Yeah, no way, man, no way!" DJ whined.

"Wait guys!" Bridgette cut in. "Didn't Chris say that the new campers would be arriving today?"

"Oh my gosh!" Sadie said.

"They already arrived!"

Katie and Sadie rushed out the door, heading for the designated trailer.

"Maybe I should follow them," Harold said while running out the door.

"What do we do now, eh?" The remaining campers looked to the back of the room, straight at Ezekiel.

"We try and fight our way out of here," Duncan said. "And find a way to freedom."

"Dramatic. I like it!" Heather purred.

"Just because he's freakin' single now doesn't mean you have to hit on him," Eva shot at her. "So, Duncan, you ok?" she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

**

* * *

(Survival Cam)**

* * *

Duncan: So I have one hot girl and one strong ass girl, both who want to hook up with me. All right!

Bridgette: Eva? Being soft? What has this world come to?

Eva: I may have been soft back there, but not anymore! Never again! –She looks back and forth for a little. - Do you think he noticed me?

Heather: Of course I'm going to take a great opportunity like this. Hot guy plus me equals "Happy Heather". And when I'm not happy? Oh, you do not want to know.

**

* * *

(End of Survival Cam)**

* * *

"Katie! No!"

"Oh crap," Trent said. "We better go see what happened.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Realization, Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TDI/A/WT or any of its characters. Teletoon and Cartoonnetwork do. I do not own Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2. Valve does. If I did own it, Bill would not have died!

**Dedicated to: **The Kobold Necromancer and Winter-Rae. KN being my favorite TDI writer and WR being my favorite L4D writer.

**Please R&R!**

* * *

The Realization, Pt. 2

"_Katie! No!"_

"_Oh crap!" Trent said. "We better go see what happened."_

* * *

Duncan, Eva, Trent, and DJ rushed over the where they heard the scream. What they saw, why it just scared them half to death. Harold, who had just been badly beaten up by a charger, had, well, his body was split in half. Katie, on the other hand, was a bit luckier, for her body was still intact. Except one thing, half of her body had Spitter goo seeping into it.

"What the hell happened here?" Duncan asked.

"There was there really big thing with like on big arm like this," Sadie said extending her arm length, "And the other arm was tiny like this," she said, showing a small gap between her hands. "And, and, and, it got to them," she said, bursting into tears.

Bridgette, who had finally caught up after tripping many times, saw what had happened. "Oh my gosh, Sadie! I'm so sorry. Everything's going to be okay."

"I-I know, but Harold r-really didn't deserve this!"

"How come?"

"The really big thing with the small arm, it started charging at me. It raised its arm and Harold pushed me out of the way, and instead, he took the blow. It's just so unfair!" She cried, blowing into Bridgette's sleeve.

Bridgette looked now at her snot-covered sleeve. "Do you know why?"

"No."

"Well, I know I shouldn't ask this, but what happened to Katie?" Trent interrupted. Bridgette shot him a look.

"No, no, it's okay. Well you see, there was this girl. We thought she was a newcomer so went up to her. Of course, she was facing the opposite direction, so we didn't see her face. When she turned around, it looked like she had now jaw because she had suck a huge mouth, and it looked like she was drooling, and she was, but it wasn't spit, it was acid. It's just not fair! Why Katie? Why Harold?"

"Shh. Shh. Everything's okay. We'll find a way to get her back."

"Thank you, Bridgette, it means a lot, but we both know that's not gonna happen."

"How did you even take down those things?" Eva questioned Sadie.

"Maybe we should wait until we get back to the cabin for that," Duncan suggested.

* * *

"So after they killed Harold, they just kinda left," Sadie finished.

"Why would they just leave you there? I mean wouldn't they try to kill you, too? No offense of course," Beth said.

"Yeah did anything happen before they left?" Cody added.

"Now that I think about it, I think I saw fire on the ground before they left."

"How would there be fire? There's no one here but us," Gwen said, thinking for a second.

"Oh my God! The newcomers! They're still out there!" Sadie squeaked.

"Worry not, for Izzy is here! Izzy will go get our new recruits with the help of my trusty sidekick, Noah-It-All!"

"Oh, hell no!" Noah screamed. "No way am I going with this thing here!" he said, trying to convince the others. "She almost got me killed once! I am not going with her!"

"Well, you don't have to go alone, for the Enrager is here as well!"

"And who exactly is the Enrager?" Eva asked, knowing she should have not have.

"Why you my follow crime fighter!" she said, putting her arm around the now enraged, Eva. "Together, we can fight, travel, and drink root beer."

"No."

"Aw, c'mon. Don't make Izzy tickle you! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Izzy was now trying to attempt to tickle Eva. She had finally gotten her target.

"Okay! Ha, ha! Stop! Fine!" Eva shouted, now grabbing Izzy by her shirt. "Let's go."

"What's your super hero name, anyway, dudette?" Geoff said, before Izzy got dragged out.

"Why Izzy, of course, you silly goose, you!"

* * *

Izzy, Eva, and Noah had gone over to the boathouse to gather up any weapons they could find. Izzy had now equipped a paintball gun, rat poison, chainsaw (she left it in the boathouse), and shotgun (where did that come from?").

"Where did you get that shotgun, Izzy?"

"Oh, this?" Izzy said, holding up the gun. "Heather's purse."

As Izzy skipped out the door, she kept singing, "If today was your last day, would you shoot Heather in the head, regardless of her already dead?"

"Is that even how the song rhythm goes?" Eva said, with a confused look on her face.

"No, not it is not."

"Oh, over there! Look!" Izzy screeched running over the trailer.

"The other campers?" Noah said, hopefully so that he could get back to his cabin.

"Oh. You thought I was excited about that? No, it was because I found this half eaten burrito." Izzy had just stuck said burrito in her mouth and immediately spit it out. "Ew, zombie brains and beans."

"Dare I even ask how in the world you know what zombie brains taste like?"

"Well, there was this one day, like mid-July I think, or maybe late December, -"

"Not, literally Izzy. I really do not care."

"Sheesh, someone's in a bad mood."

"Hello! Hello! Can anyone hear me?"

"Over here!" izzy exclaimed with glee, rushing over to a nearby bush.

"No, Izzy, over here," Eva said, trying not to get pissed off. She pointed at the trailer door, which someone was pounding on. "Here, girl."

"Izzy to the rescue!" Izzy ran over to the door and took out her chainsaw. "Stand back!"

From inside the trailer there were screams of "Holy crap!" and "Oh, shit!" and "William, stay away from that!" Due to Izzy's chainsaw massacre, the door had finally been opened. Inside was what looked like an emo, an artist (by her smock covered with paint blotches), a bully-like boy, a naturalist that wore a shirt that said, "Save the trees, to save the bees, that make the honey, that we eat!", a well-dressed teenage boy, and a girl wearing a volleyball uniform.

"Hi, I'm Francis," said the well-dressed boy. "That's Sam," he said pointing over to the naturalist, "that's Sarah," he said pointing to the artist, "that's Jared," he said pointing over to Jared, who had just slammed his fish against the trailer to kill a butterfly. "that's Alexis," he said pointing over to the volleyball player, "and last and probably least, William," he said pointing over to the emo.

"Why are you wearing fancy clothes?" Izzy asked, now examining and sniffing his button-up shirtsleeve.

"Oh, I'm an actor. I always have to look good."

"Cool! But how come I've never seen you before?"

"Oh, well, um, oh look a dead butterfly!"

"Where?" Izzy started looking for the said butterfly and when she finally found it, she stuck it in her burrito.

"How long have you kept that thing with you, Izzy?" Eva said, disgusted.

"I don't really know."

"You've probably kept it for so long, you should name it." Noah sarcastically added.

"Hm, good point. I'll name her Fred."

"But that's a boy's name," Sam interjected.

"No it's not! How dare you? It's okay, Fred, it's okay," Izzy said, now stroking her burrito.

"C'mon let's get back to the cabins," Jared said, stomping to the cabins.

Izzy had been too focused on her burrito, failed to notice everyone leaving. "Oh, hey! Wait up!"

While they were walking back, Sarah started talking up a storm about her art. Eventually it had just become a buzz to everyone. After a couple minutes of walking, Sam stopped.

"What is it?" Alexis said, concerned.

"Has anyone else noticed the loss of buzzing?"

Everyone immediately started to frantically look for her. Some looked in the Mess Hall. Some looked for her in the trailers. However, if they were Izzy, they were looking under a rock.

"Oh my God! We lost her!"

"Guys, calm down!" Jared shouted over all their squealing. "She probably just got to the cabin ahead of us."

"You know, you're probably right," Alexis said. "Let's go check."

As the eight started to run to the cabin, they failed to see what was hanging in one of the trees. Sarah's body, with a wet tongue around her neck.

* * *

**Dead: **Courtney, Katie, Harold, Sarah

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
